Somewhere Else
by aerithh
Summary: After one horrible night, Yuffie packs up and runs away to somewhere else. Will this somewhere else be the place she has been looking for? [Yuffie x Kairi, plus others]
1. An Opening

_**Summary** – After one horrible night, Yuffie packs up and runs away to somewhere else. Will this somewhere else be the place she has been looking for?  
__**Disclaimer** – I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. Just this story I put them into.  
__**Author's Note** – I've started something new again. I'm going to try to stick with it this time though since I'm now more serious about writing. Hope you enjoy._

_**Somewhere Else  
**__By: Her Tears Of Darkness_

_Chapter 1: An Opening_

The rain was teasing me that day.

I mean, walking through the streets of Twilight City is hard enough, with the constant traffic and honking of horns if you cross the street too slow. No. I also had to deal with the rain (forgot umbrella) and hard winds (wearing a skirt). And just when you think the rain is about to stop and give you a break, it starts right back up again.

Don't get me wrong, I love the rain. Just not while I'm lugging 2 huge suitcases, plus a backpack in my arms.

I spent hours looking for a place to live and all I found was 2 scurfy-looking apartments that look like they hadn't been cleaned in years, a landlord who could ease up on the cheeseburgers and a rent that's too much for my budget.

Ok, so my budget was $16 and half a bar of snickers. Taco Bell would be too much for my budget.

Well, there had to be someone nice enough to let me shack up with them because going back home was not an option. Definitely not. Besides, 3's a charm or 3rd's a charm or 3 times a charmed or whatever.

I glanced down at the list of addresses in my hand (courtesy of my school library) and turned on what looked like the street. I stopped at #10. I remember thinking, its way better than the 1st two. The doors were steady, the windows were clean and it even had an elevator. Hallelujah (screamed my aching arms)

I pressed 4 on the elevator and stepped in. Some cheesy elevator music was playing. I drone it out while I involuntarily had a flash back of the last few months. Lots of yelling, screaming, pushing, crying and ignoring just to give you an idea.

The elevator door opened and a girl walked in, looking to be around my age. The first thing I noticed was her long red hair, which reminded me vaguely of the color my cousin dyed her hair except hers was real. Next thing I noticed was her violet eyes and I thought, must be contacts. She was cute, nonetheless, so I flashed her a smile.

She didn't smile back.

She pushed 9 on the elevator and leaned into the wall, her back towards me.

The elevator doors closed and I realized that I had just missed my floor. Great. More time to stand on my aching legs. I decided to wait till the redhead got off before I clicked the elevator in reverse.

It was quiet, except for the sound of our breathing. I got lost in my thoughts as I wondered whose breathing was faster.

The elevator dinged me out of fantasy land and she stepped out. Not before turning around and giving me a small smile and I figured out why she had her back towards me.

She had been crying.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I knocked on apartment door 1004 and braced myself.

The door opened and found myself face to face with a tall spikey-blonde guy, with, ahem, nothing on but a flaming red…thong.

Obviously, he was expecting someone else. At least, I hope so.

It took him a few seconds to realize I wasn't the girl he thought I was. When he did, there was an awkward silence followed by 2 pairs of blushing cheeks, "sorrys" and avoiding of each other's eyes.

He went down the hall quickly to change while I looked around the apartment's living room. Simple. A fair-sized (red) couch, a clean (red) rug, (red) curtains…well, at least I won't have to ask this guy what his favorite color is.

But, all jokes aside, I could totally see myself sitting in my pajamas, eating popcorn and watching chick flicks with the blonde guy. As long as he doesn't wear that thong.

A girl walked in. Not from the bedroom door, from the door I entered in. "Well of course he has a girlfriend…who else would he be wearing the thong for?" I whispered to myself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" The girl was tall, had brown hair, green eyes, a pink dress on, and a pink purse over her shoulder. "You're here for the apartment right?" She pulled a nail filer out of her girly purse and started filing her nails.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I looked down at my own bloody nails. I bite them.

She pointed to my suitcases. "I'm moving in too. Cloud's my boyfriend."

"You mean the guy in the thong?" Yes, I did that on purpose.

She turned slightly red. "Yeah…well, he does that for me sometimes." She put the filer back in her purse and looked absently down the hall. I started biting my nails.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Cloud" came minutes later looking way better than before. Well, as good as you can look in ripped jeans and a faded grey t-shirt. Hey, at least its clothes.

He stuck his arms towards me. "I'm Cloud Strife, a.k.a Thongguy."

I grinned. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, a.k.a Yuffie."

"Nice to meet you. Well, ugh, I guess this is the part well I tell you about the apartment…"

"Well, I already know there's no limit to the dress code."

He laughed. At least he can take my sarcasm.

It took about 5 minutes to go over the whole apartment. There wasn't much. Just like any old apartment I guess. The kitchen connects with the living room. There are 3 bedrooms down the hall, 1 bathroom and a laundry room. All the necessities are there; stove, refrigerator, washer, dryer, etc. Decent. And at least there wouldn't be any conflicting emotions, at least none of the "love" kind. Cloud already has a girl (soon to be wife, Cloud hopes, whose name I found out is Areith)

After the tour, I asked the question I'd been dreading. "How much is the rent?"

"Hmm." He placed his hand on his chin, looking me up and down. "You're a student right?"

I nodded.

"Well, it just so happens we have a special student discount here. You can pay whenever."

Of course he was kidding, right? "Is there really a discount?"

"No. But don't worry about it. I'm not going to force you to pay. You're young. Live a little. Once you're settled in and gotten a job, we'll work something out."

"Seriously?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. So, what do ya say? Wanna move in?"

I looked around the living room, Areith on her cell phone, Cloud standing in front of me. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

"On one condition. You never wear that thong again."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Author's Note** – So…should I continue?_


	2. Roxas

_**Summary **– After one horrible night, Yuffie packs up and runs away to somewhere else. Will this somewhere else be the place she has been looking for?  
__**Disclaimer** – I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. Just this story I put them into.  
__**Author's Note** – Thank you **Metal Chocobo** for that (lonely) review and **kairimitarashi** for your email. You guys made me want to continue._

_**Somewhere Else  
**__By: Her Tears Of Darkness_

_Chapter 2: Roxas_

I awoke to the sounds of knocking, panting, and screaming.

Lovely.

I'm sure my two new roommates would not want me to lie there and listen to whatever the hell they're doing, so I got up, took a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out.

As I nibbled on the piece of toast, I thought a lot about what Cloud had told me yesterday. I should live a little first. "Live a little." I wondered what that meant. Did it mean I should go out and get me some like Cloud at the moment? Did it mean I should get drunk and party all night? Did that mean I should get myself a boyfriend?

All the above?

None of the above?

I got on the cheesy-music elevator and thought about it farther. Not for long. An image of the crying girl came into my mind uninvited, and I realized that I, unconsciously, pressed #9.

The doors opened and I stepped out. The hall smelled like cinnamon. I gagged.

What was I doing here? Is it normal to be worrying about someone you barely know? I mean, she was crying right? That had to count for something.

Maybe I'm just a big old softie. It's normal to be sensitive to something you've practically spent your whole life doing.

Maybe I'm just going crazy. I don't even know what apartment she lives in. What am I going to do? Knock on every door and ask, does a girl who was crying last night on an elevator live here? And if I do actually find her, what do I say? I care for you even though I've never ever meant you before. And what if she has a boyfriend?

Why do I freaking care so much?

I was about to turn back when I heard footsteps. I went down the hall and turned right. I saw a head of brown hair disappear down the steps. I also saw what he left behind.

I went down to the 4th door on the right where dozens of red roses stood with a single note in between them all.

Do I dare?

Of course. My mom always called me a nosy little thing anyway.

I shook my head clear of the thoughts of my mom and picked up the note.

_Kairi,_

_Give me another chance._

_Love, Sora._

I peeked into the door through the key hole.

I saw… a girl. The crying girl. On a couch. Making out with someone I couldn't quite see.

I dropped the note and ran.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I ran into someone on the way down the stairs. Another not-very-spikey-haired blonde guy. For a minute, I thought he might be related to Cloud (but cuter!). I should ask him what color thongs he likes to wear.

I'm kidding.

"Um, I'm sorry. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going, "the cuter-than-Cloud guy said.

I hoped my hair wasn't messed up from running so fast. "No. No. It's my fault," I said breathlessly.

"No, it isn't. Of course not. A girl as cute as you shouldn't have to feel guilty."

Lame. Still, I felt a blush coming on.

He smiles (what a cute smile!) and held out his arm. "I'm Roxas."

"Yuffie." I shook his hand. A little too hard

"I like your name." He pulled away from my grip.

"Yours too." I giggled nervously and held my hand behind my back like a little school girl.

Awkward silence.

"Um," he scratched the back of his (cute!) little blond head. "Well, ugh…I hope this doesn't sound weird…but, ugh…"

I looked up and met his eyes. His (cute!) ocean-blue eyes. I could gaze into them forever, if that was possible.

"You have really pretty eyes." That was him.

"You too."

More cheesy lines more silent awkwardness.

"…So, you wanted to ask me something?" So I could leave already. I just realized I have to use the bathroom, badly.

"Oh yeah. I, ugh, wanted to ask, ugh. ..well."

Ugh, well get to the point already!

"Well, ugh, I kinda would like to get to know you a little better." He started fidgeting with his fingers.

"So…?"

"I guess…um, I'd like to go out with you. Not now, though! Later."

I thought he'd never ask. Literally. "Of course I would."

That seemed to snap him out of it. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, all you had to do was ask."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Oh brother.

"Roxas, give me your number and I'll call you later. You do live around here right?"

"Yep." He pulled out a notepad and pen and wrote down 7 numbers plus an additional 4. His apartment number.

"Call me." He made an invisible phone with his fingers. I grabbed his hand, pulled out a pen from my pocket and wrote down my phone # and my apartment #.

"I'll make sure of it." I put the pen back in my pocket.

"So, well…ugh…"

I was seriously going to pee right there.

"Roxas, can you please move? You know, nature calls."

"Oh yeah. Of course." He backed out of the way.

"Thank you so much." I scooted pass him.

"See ya soon," he called to my back.

I turned, waved, and ran back as fast as I could to my apartment.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Author's Note** – How exciting, huh? Oh, and FYI, I'm not continuing this unless I have at least 3 reviews. :)_


	3. ToDo List

_**Summary** – After one horrible night, Yuffie packs up and runs away to somewhere else. Will this somewhere else be the place she has been looking for?  
__**Disclaimer** – I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. Just this story I put them into.  
__**Reviews** – Thank you **RaiLei**, **PrincessSerenity110,** **Artemis Assassin**, and **YxK Fan** for your wonderful reviews!  
__**Author's Note** – Sorry for the lack of update. I've been really sick these past few weekends but I'm recovering, hopefully._

_**Somewhere Else  
**__By: Her Tears Of Darkness_

_Chapter 3: To-Do List_

After successfully empting my bladder, I went back into my room to start unpacking, since I was going to need an outfit for my date. I would shop for a new outfit, but I don't even have that half-snickers bar anymore.

I took out a piece of paper and started writing:

_To-Do List_

_Finish unpacking  
__Get outfit for date  
__Call Roxas/cutie  
__Get a job (??)  
__Go back to school (??)  
__Find out who "crying girl" is_

Where the hell did that come from? I couldn't believe my mind was still on this stupid girl. I mean, its obvious from the "position" she was in yesterday, that she's probably feeling a lot better now. So, why do I still care?

Ok. Go back to school. God, when was the last time I actually went a full day of school? It feels like all I've been doing is skipping to hang out in the lunchroom or the art room. (the teacher there, Mr. Leonhart, is really cool with me going to his class, as long as I draw something productive). And when I'm not skipping, I'm just dozing off in the back of class.

I don't get terrible grades. Last year, I was able to keep most of my grades above a C-. I might even be able to graduate this year, if I pass every single class. But that would require me actually trying, which I'm not. But, considering present circumstances, I might want to rethink that.

Maybe I'll go back next week. We'll see what happens.

Next. Get a job. I could probably ask Cloud where the best places are. I'll do that next week too.

Call Roxas. Great. Now, if only I could remember where I put that cellphone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gave up looking for that damn phone. Knowing my luck, I probably dropped it around 46th street. Or it's still buried in one of my suitcases.

Surely Cloud must have a phone somewhere…

I went into the living room to search for the phone. Bad idea. Cloud and Areith were, ahem, making out on the couch, which made an image of "crying girl" and "mystery man" making out come into my head.

I hate my head.

I coughed (really loudly) to make my presence known.

They stopped, looked up at me (apparently remembering that they had another roommate), and quickly regained themselves.

They smiled oh so innocently.

I grinned back. "Cloud, where's the phone?"

"Um," he said breathlessly. "It's still on order."

"You can borrow my cell phone if you want." Areith offered, also breathlessly.

I took her cell, said a quick thank-you and scurried back into my room. They'd probably want to get back to whatever they were in the middle of.

I dialed the 7 numbers I'd already memorized. It rang once, twice, 3 times…no answer.

I pressed redial. Still no answer.

Disappointed, I went to get some more unpacking done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was halfway done when I heard a strange, but familiar sound. No, it wasn't Cloud and Areith. It was, what do ya know, my cellphone. I dug through my piles of jeans when I finally found the pocket I was looking for.

"Hello? Yuffie here."

"Yuffie? It's me, Roxas."

I looked at my phone. Yep, it was him alright. He sounded different on the phone. Less…cute.

"Hey Roxas. I just called you ya know."

"Really? Oh, I was practicing. I guess I was a little too loud."

"Practicing for what?"

"My drums. I'm in a band."

"Oh." Everybody's in a band these days. "What's your band called?"

"_Disoriented._"

"Cool. Are you guys still a garage band or what?"

"Yeah, still in the garage phase." He signed.

"Can I come listen sometime?" Who knows, it might be fun.

"Yeah, of course. How about Saturday afternoon? We'll make it a date."

"Um…"

"With dinner afterwards of course."

Better. "That sounds great."

"I'll pick you up, ok?"

"Ok, see ya then."

"Till then." Click.

I put my phone down. I felt like I should be jumping up and down, all giddy and stuff. Maybe I've forgotten how to do that.

I heard a knock at my door while I was just finishing unpacking.

"Come in."

"Hey, you look all settled in." It was Cloud.

"Yeah." I put my suitcase on the floor to make room for him on the bed.

He sat down. "Hey, sorry about all that. Sometimes she just can't keep her hands off me. Which is understandable. I mean, look at me."

I looked. I gagged. He laughed.

"Hey… how about we take you out? Some friends of mine and I are going out to lunch. Wanna come?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"They're all around my age (23), but you should be able to fit in ok."

"Ok. Just let me finish up in here."

"10 minutes." He held up 10 fingers, stood up and left the room.

I couldn't wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author's Note** – I know, this chapter was kinda boring. It'll get better, though._


End file.
